Screen printing of T-shirts and other articles of clothing and the like is more and more requiring precise positioning of the pattern screen over the article to be printed due to the greater resolution of screens and the attendant need to achieve close tolerance, accurate alignment of each high tension color screen for optimum color and resolution and to do so repeatedly to produce consistent prints.
Hopkins/BWM of Modesto, Calif., USA provides screen printing equipment having printing heads that are 6-way adjustable, including adjustability in 3 axis as well as tilt control, level control, and alignment for proper off-contact. The present invention improves upon Hopkins 6-way adjustable press arm, as discussed herein.